When I wake up, you're so dead
by itachisblackfire
Summary: In which Sasuke realizes what Naruto really wanted.


**When I Wake Up, You're So Dead.**

Surprisingly enough, I found this guy more sexy, seme-ish and entertaining than that of any woman I ever dated.

"You know – you looked kinda cute from a foot away – and I think you could be cuter up close," He was a funny little Blondie, I gave him that.

"You know, I remember the first time I met this guy, his name was… oh, fuck, I think it was like, 'Sai' or something… what the hell ever. And I did… some 'hings and you know what? He fucking _painted_ on me! What a loony tune, right?" He went on about the guy for a century or more. He sat next to me with the entire bottle of plum sake, taking gulps at a time. He moved on. "You know – I didn't even getcha' name, mister. Was'it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"That's _preeeeeeety..." _He leaned on my closer, so I pushed him up for balance. All he did that throughout the night. I swear, he didn't even come close to passing out, though. I watched him talk, his lips moving at their own pace. I caught some words and phrases like, "I live alone." And, "The war isn't over." And, "I actually don't have a real home, not anymore." But with every one of those sentences, he smiled at me and said, 'Don't worry. I am only kidding.'

When he did finally pass out, I asked the bartender, Kiba, his name and address and how much he drunk, just to get the inside scoop. As a journalist, I was pretty nosy. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, living in the outskirts of Konoha. He was a former penthouse pet for a porn company inside the town. He got fired because his boss thought he 'lost his touch'. He started losing his mind after his last living family died and hadn't been sober since.

I pitied him for all of it. Everyone considered him the reckless porn star, the infamous whore of Konoha. Yet there I was, sitting with him, watching him babble on about how much his life sucks and making jokes about it at the same time. 

Completely sad, yes, but he didn't seem to notice. Not until I took him home, that is.

Stupid nice guys always did finish last, even if it was for the better good.

Anyways, once we got home, he sobered up within a few hours, asking me who I was, where I came from and so on. I had to remind him a few times that all I told him was my name and I listened to him talk the entire time. He asked me what I was doing at the bar. I opened up, carelessly.

Originally I was meeting someone special there for a drink since she promised we'd go out after canceling our last date. She called before I met the Blondie and said 'Sorry, I can't make it, some other time, k?" I hung up. No more bullshit for Sasuke. I also told him that women were stupid.

I never mentioned that I was a journalist looking for a story. I thought of making him the cover story, but I kind of liked him. He was funny and entertaining, but when he was sober, he seemed different. He had this sad look on his face, and his eyes were duller than when he was drunk and happy. I started to worry. My brother was a former addict, and I know exactly what alcohol and drugs do to one's mind and body.

"You shouldn't drink." I said to him, but I made him sadder. He started to chuckle.

"You don't know me. Why do you care?"

"I…" Because you're so hot, and I'd hate to watch you throw it all away. "Because I know what you're going through. Alcohol is not going to make your pain go away."

"And what do you know about pain, mister Sasuke?"

"When I was nine, my parents were murdered by my brother."

"What was he? A psychopath?"

"No, when I was fifteen he died of disease. My great grandfather told me that my parents were going to do something big, and illegal. My brother didn't tell me because he knew I wouldn't like the truth. And now look at me? Twenty-two years young and I'm perfectly sober. You can do it, too."

"No," He stared at the ceiling of his two roomed house. He pulled me by my arm down to his level and he rested his head on my shoulder. "I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already dead, Sasuke. No one sees me but you and that bartender. To them, I disappeared when I was born." I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was never one to preach about something I never knew or did myself. But in all honesty, I was scared for him. I knew somewhere deep within him there was something beautiful, and somehow I felt that I needed to be the one who found that in him.

"Maybe you're insane."

"Maybe you're a bastard,"

"When I wake up, you're so dead,"

"Why tomorrow?"

"I have no energy to fight. But I have energy for something else,"

So, I pulled his face and planted one, big, wet kiss on his bright pink lips. He pulled off my shirt, telling me I looked so beautiful in blue, and shoved his tongue in my mouth. We kissed for a while, letting our emotions on the world spring free.

I did well that night. I saw stars when I came, and he saw more when he came inside my body. We made love all over his house, on the bed, on the floor, on the table, in the shower.

He thanked me for the great night, but told me something I didn't understand until the day after. We slept completely naked.

He said, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, that I can't be like you. I'd love for us to be more than this, but I'm fighting a war with myself. And I am not winning."

"Sleep, Naruto. I'll be here when you wake up." When I said that, he whispered something in my hair, kissed me goodnight. I watched him sleep for an hour, taking in his amazing scent. I asked myself how I ever lived dating Sakura or Ino. I asked myself why I didn't go to the bar earlier, but I answered my own questions. I just did it. He just so happen to be there. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

When I woke up, I knew I had found my front page story. 'Lost man comes back from the war'.

When I woke up, I remembered what he said. "When you kill me, I want to be cremated, please."

When I woke up, I realized that the man I met only the night before, was the one who showed me what love felt like.

When I woke up, I cried.

When I woke up, he was so dead.

When I woke up, I said aloud, "Naruto, come back to bed, sweetie. You won't be empty or sad with me. I promise. Just… come back."

When I called the police they told me he died. He committed suicide. He over dosed himself. I called the Konoha Times, telling them that I had a story, but I'd only give it to them once they gave him the money for a proper burial.

I got what I asked for, and Naruto did as well. I ended up pouring his ashes all over the town, where he'd be free from sadness, and he'd watch me, no matter where I went. I made sure of it.

I realized what he wanted after his godfather died. He wanted to be free of the pain and the suffering and the alcohol that consumed his body. He wanted to be with his family. He knew what he was going to do from minute i told him my story. He wanted it to be me who realized that he wanted his salvation, his silver lining. He just never thought of us, if there even was an us.

I looked up at the sky on the day I poured him over the town, and I whispered up to him, 'When I wake up from this dream, you better be in bed.'

--

**A/N: It probably doesn't make sense, but here's what happens for those who think my writing suck (probably all of you) Naruto and Sasuke are twenty two. Both lost someone important, Naruto lost Jiraiya and became an alcoholic. Sasuke remained sober after the death of his immediate family. Sasuke was gonna meet Sakura at the bar for a drink where he met Naruto. They went home and spilled everything to each other, ended up doing... stuff, and Naruto expressed his love for Sasuke with his own words, and then ODed on pills, Leaving Sasuke alone in Naruto's bed. Sasuke at the end realizes that Naruto wanted salvation, and he gave it to him.**

**I cried writing this. I got inspired by a song called Carry Me Down by Demon Hunter. It's a tragic song, fo sho! It's about death... Lol.**


End file.
